villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arkillo
Arkillo is supervillain in the DC Comics universe. He is a member of the Sinestro Corps themselves. History Arkillo lived in Space Sector 674. He was also a powerful warrior on his planet, and feared throughout the sector. Ring came to him and recruited him into the Sinestro Corps. As one of Sinestro's first followers, he became the drill sergeant. Arkillo emerged before Hal Jordan of Earth and the Green Lantern Corps. Green Lantern Corpsand Sinstero Corps seek to make peace of each other during make truce for all. Arkillo partners up with Guy Garnder and they were sent on a mission by another GL member John Stewart to find the pirates hideaway and secure the source of the broadcast return successfully with from their mission and turn over the evidence to John with mission done both them hanging out. But everyone break lose when John told to public one the Sisntero member kill by the own Sinestro attack about to kill Tomar-Tu Arkillo steps in as he believes someone from the Sinestro Corps has stepped over the line with this attack on Kyle. It is then that Soranik steps forward claiming responsibility and she breaks the alliance with the Green Lantern Corps. Couple issues later Guy has been hanging out in a bar with Arkillo. They appear to be pretty good drinking buddies, all things considered. It actually makes an odd sort of sense. Anyway, Guy makes his appeal to Arkillo, hoping he will get them to step up and help out. Yellow Lanterns would not help after Green Lantern put impurity on their rings. During their chat a couple of the Darkstars actually show up they here to fight they here to join them but Arkillo refused. At some point Guy delivers a beating to his father for years of abuse, until Arkillo steps in to stop Guy from killing his father unless he would kill him first. Arkillo stands between Guy and Guy's father. Arkillo knows the only to save Guy is to stop him from killing his own father. Arkillo gives a moving speech about his friendship with Guy as well as providing some insight to Guy that despite the terrible things that Guy's dad has done, these things helped make Guy who he is, a hero and a member of the Green Lanterns. Their friendship in Arkillo's opinion with Guy, Darkstars come in and destroy. Which lead to them turning back to their lanterns uniforms, Guy thanks Arkillo and they team up to stop Darkstars for good. Powers and Abilities Arkillo is a ruthless fighter using teeth and claw to rip his enemy apart. Arkillo will use any method to his advantage if it would help out the Sinestro Corps. In addition, Arkillo possesses superhuman strength and durability to an undefined extent; it was, however, enough to engage in prolonged hand-to-hand combat with Mongul. In other media Film *Arkillo appears briefly in several scenes in the animated film Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, during Atrocitus' prophecy, along with other prominent members of the Sinestro Corps. Video games *Arkillo appears in DC Universe Online. He assists Sinestro and the other Sinestro Corps members in attacking the Green Lantern Corps when the Sinestro Corps blame them for causing the malfunctions of their rings. Arkillo can also be defeated as a bounty for the heroes, and can also be unlocked with Marks of Legends to use in Legends PvP matches. *Arkillo appears as a mini-boss and playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Quotes Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Homicidal Category:DC Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:On & Off Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Barbarian Category:Rivals Category:Monsters Category:Thugs Category:Outcast Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Sadomasochists Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Vigilante Category:Affably Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Amoral